1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alignment and setting tools, and more specifically to a truss setting bracket adapted for setting and aligning trusses in the construction industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of residential homes and other buildings that use wooden trusses as components of the roofing, it is conventional practice to have such trusses constructed at a separate location and then trucked to the building site. Then, after the building foundation, including walls and perimeter beam, has been built, a crane, or other means, is usually employed to lift the trusses, one at a time, from their ground storage location up onto the perimeter beam. Typical trade practice then involves having the crane remain in a support position while a carpenter nails the truss to a horizontal spacer timber in order to stabilize it so the crane can move away to pick up another truss for repetition of the positioning and stabilizing operation.
In such construction operations, cranes are conventionally charged by the hour, so that the greater the number of trusses that can be installed per hour, the lower the labor and equipment costs will be to the contractor. What is needed is a truss setting bracket that will allow a single user to correctly space and set a large number of trusses from a position on the ground. The truss setting bracket should be able to temporarily hold the trusses in place until the user can nail or tack them into permanent position. Therefore, the present invention relates to devices that can effectively reduce the time required for a crane and its operator to set trusses onto a building foundation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a truss setting bracket solving the aforementioned problems is desired.